Criminal Case Wiki
Welcome to Criminal Case WikiThe wiki dedicated to Criminal Case. since creation on 30th March, 2013. This wiki contains '''spoilers', strong language and graphic images or contents.'' The Criminal Case Wiki is also available in: Türkçe About Criminal Case Wiki • • • Q&A • Rules & Policies • Administration Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game released on November 15, 2012. Developed and published by Pretty Simple, a top European social gaming company, Criminal Case has over ten million average monthly users. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case was crowned the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. The player begins as a rookie in the Grimsborough Police Department, partnered alongside Inspector David Jones. Together, the two investigate murders in the city of Grimsborough. Grimsborough features six districts, which are the Industrial Area, the Financial Center, the Historical Center, the University, the Maple Heights and the Airport. Grimsborough features a total of 56 cases. After completing the first 56 cases of the game, the player travels to the city of Pacific Bay soon after getting promoted to the Pacific Bay Police Department. There, Frank Knight and Amy Young are assigned to be the player's partners in the investigations. Pacific Bay features ten different districts: Ocean Shore, Bayou Bleu, Jazz Town, Inner City, White Peaks, Ivywood Hills, Rhine Canyon, Innovation Valley, Paradise City, and The Wastes. It is assumed that Pacific Bay will feature a total of 50 cases, containing 5 cases in each district. (Read More) Template:Cases in Industrial Area|Industrial Area Template:Cases in Financial Center|Financial Center Template:Cases in Historical Center|Historical Center Template:Cases in University|University Template:Cases in Maple Heights|Maple Heights Template:Cases in Airport|Airport Template:Cases in Ocean Shore|Ocean Shore Death on Wheels (Case #58, or Case #2 of Pacific Bay) is the fifty-eighth case of the game, and the second case of both Pacific Bay and the Ocean Shore district. Chief of Police, Andrea Marquez, congratulated the player for successfully solving the first murder investigation alongside Junior Officer Amy Young. She then informed the player that Detective Frank Knight had returned from his anger management course and that he was assigned to be the player's partner in the next case. Shortly after, Frank came inside and showed no respect to Chief Marquez when he joined the discussion and explained how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course, much to the Chief's distaste. Andrea ignored it for the time being as she introduced the player to Frank, who then offered to show the player the underbelly of Ocean Shore. The player agreed and the two went off to the underbelly, only to witness a horrific racing car crash and begin their first murder investigation as partners. (Read More • Previously Featured) Not sure where to start? *Feel free to ask any administrator about any issue or question you might have. Or, leave a question on this page and hopefully, you will get your answer soon. *If you are new to wikis, checking out this tutorial will help. *If you are new to Criminal Case Wiki, we recommend you to read the rules & policies to ensure that you understand what we allow and disallow here. *Check out the latest news to stay up to date with what's happening on the wiki. *Start by watching YouTube Let's Play Celebrity Pitchingace88's brilliant walkthroughs of Criminal Case Pacific Bay right here. cover1.jpg 2222323.jpg Happy_New_Year_2014.jpg 5698_165389136946919_868547020_n.jpg 18111_130429457109554_1956009236_n.jpg 28845_129086163910550_476755375_n.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png 77084_143308689154964_33488403_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 576516_141147336037766_1922093908_n.jpg 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 582262_150193765133123_1083895079_n.jpg 602445_130427533776413_1379182467_n.jpg 61871_138228942996272_432684375_n.png Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Subway-Station.jpg cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg 6.jpg 3.jpg Main street.png Scene 1.png Scene 5.jpg College_Grounds.png FF_1.png 1._Prom_Ball.png Swimming_Pool.png Reception_Garden.png 3. Gentlemen's Club.png Caso_46.png Chapter_3.png 1900059_470674339751729_560710416_n.jpg Cover4-56.jpg Pacific_Bay_New_Team.jpg 1898779_1444306275805442_382555037_o.jpg Pacific_Bay.png PB.jpg Pacific_Bay_Map.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png You've met your partners... Who do you like to work with the most? David Jones Amy Young Frank Knight We also founded a Facebook group to keep you informed about the latest news and to play Criminal Case all together! [https://www.facebook.com/groups/1415526765348434/ Join now!] Category:Browse